


Victory

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Cold Weather, Frustration, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Celebrimbor lets Talion take his frustration out on him.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this laying around for a while?  
> I really like this ship, wish there was more about them ♥️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The harsh mordor weather turned more foul by the minute, icy winds chilling the ranger to the bone. He grasped the skins he wore to pull them closer around his form, another shiver shaking him. He felt sick, miserable and in definite need of some sleep. Even then, he still had an unsated urge to draw blood and lay waste upon the lands and their inhabitants.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine."

"You are unwell and the weather is freezing. Come inside and leave your stubbornness for another day."

Talion scoffed, "I told you, I'm fine. We should keep moving, there lies another fort beyond these hills."

He desperately tried to hide the shivers running through as he glanced back at the wraith. Celebrimbor's glare went right through him, fully knowing of Talion's lies. He wants to say something, but the air gets thick and his head spins for a moment, leaving his vision a blurring black canvas.

After many attempts at blinking the darkness away, his vision finally filters back yet the sight he sees is foreign. His breathing quickens, head snapping in evey direction to survey his surroundings. The biting cold was replaced with heat, the bright sun warming his exposed skin and the grey, dead lands of Mordor were now overrun by greenery and trees. He hears the sudden echo of footsteps and reaches for his weapon as he whirls around. He finds the sword absent from his hip, and his bow not strapped to his back as he faces the tall stranger.

"Who are you? Where is this place?" Talion calls out.

The stranger tilts his head, "Are you ill enough to forget what I look like?"

Talion's glare falters as the familiarity strikes him. Hearing his voice, the ranger couldn't believe how he missed the obvious resemblance standing right in front of him. Straight curtains of hair that moved as swiftly as the body did, shining armour that matched the silver circlet adorning his bead, fine battle cloths of blue and silver flowing in the breeze and piercing ocean orbs that never faltered.

"Wraith?" he breathes.

Perhaps his fever was running a bit high.

"Yes- though not in this realm." The elf gestured to the scenery with his head, dark tresses of hair falling gently over his shoulder.

"What is this place?"

"You could call it that of the mind; a space I created within memory."

"Did you take control of my body? " he hissed quietly.

"I did, you refused to listen and you simply aren't in a state to fight."

Talion watched the elf like a hawke, eyes trained on the broad figure as Celebrimbor walked towards him. Something in the way he moved was different, almost predatory and it bothered the ranger.

"We had an agreement."

"And that agreement will not be met if you die from the cold."

"I will be resurrected!"

"That is besides the point, Talion. Listen-"

"Damnit! I need to go. I. I have to take this frustration out on something, why not those filthy orcs? "

Celebrimbor frowned briefly, halting a few steps away from Talion.

"Then how about a bargain?" He asked after several seconds.

"What bargain?"

"I remain in control of your body until you are well rested and in return you can fight in this realm."

"I don't see how that will help."

"You get to rid yourself of your frustration."

"With who? I don't even have my weapons." Talion kept pressing on.

"With me."

"What?"

"I shall be a sparring partner." Celebrimbor said clearly.

Talion started to object but the elf's hands already pulled at the ties that held his armour together, letting the pieces fall to the grassy ground.

"Hand to hand combat, if that suits you?" Celebrimbor asked, dropping the last piece of armour.

Talion hesitated, momentarily distracted by the wraith's state of undress. He wore a simple dark blue riding shirt, well made of course and trimmed with silver. He kept his boots on with dark pants tucked inside them. Talion has never seen the wraith looking quite so normal, though he kept the air of strength and authority around him. He was visually pleasing, Talion finally decided, not that he cared or anything.

"Very well." Talion agreed, removing the layers of clothes and armour until he, too, stood dressed in nothing but a thin shirt and his breeches.

Celebrimbor tilted his head forward as a signal to start their match. His arms raised in front of him, hands curled into tight fists as he grounded himself. Talion suddenly felt angry at the challenging look in the wraith's eyes and no longer wasted time. He launched forward, throwing his fist towards the elf who speedily dodged it and pushed the ranger back.

Their grappling dance continued, each receiving and landing multiple blows and small victories. Time flew by, their muscles aching, their bodies heaving until Talion is finally caught off guard and Celebrimbor kicked his feet out from under him.

Talion's back hits the ground with a loud crack that makes him hiss and cry out, Celebrimbor solidly pinning him to the ground. His thighs clamped down on either side of Talion's, straddling him while his hands gripped the front of the ranger's shirt to keep him down. Talion's breath ran ragged, chest pushing up against the elf's hands.

He glared up at him, Celebrimbor equally exhausted with his hair slightly ruffled, clotted to his forehead with sweat. Talion thought him as graceful as ever.

The wraith's shirt falls open as he leans in closer, cool breath washing over Talion's heated face.

"I've beaten you twice now, shall we call it a day?r

He heaves and his chest burns but he needs _more_. Talion doesn't know what he's doing, reaching behind the elf's neck to harshly yank him down. Their mouths meet sloppily with a knock of teeth and miscalculation. Yet Celebrimbor doesn't pull away, indulges him by reciprocating and it infuriates Talion even more. His body burns and he needs to be touched, arching up into the elf as much as their position allowed. 

Celebrimbor breaks their kiss, pushing Talion back against the grass with a loud thud.

"Don't toy with me, _wraith_. " Talion growls.

"Do you wish to return?" Celebrimbor leans in once more, hair spilling over his shoulders and framing his sharp face.

_Talion's eyes darkened, "No. I think you need to beat me once more."_

_Celebrimbor's lip curled into a grin._

_"Very well."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests & suggestions are welcome <3


End file.
